


Heaven Help Him

by justanotherjen



Series: Heaven Stories [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: A fluffy AU of my Heaven Can't Wait story.Bellamy gets hurt on the job, but luckily there's someone there to kiss it and make it all better.





	Heaven Help Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellofthetolppl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/gifts).



> This is a companion AU piece to the longer story, [Heaven Can't Wait.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763419) It in no way fits with the canon of the main story. It's just for the fluffy goodness because you can never have too much of Bellamy & Heaven adorableness.

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke Bellamy too soon after he’d crashed into bed after working overtime. Except Bellamy didn’t own an alarm clock. He groaned, dragging the pillow over his head as the noise grew.

_BZZZ BZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ_

Right in his ear. Then suddenly, the pillow was gone, replaced by a little face smiling almost as brightly as the light behind her.

“Up?” Heaven asked.

Bellamy couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, I’m up. Sort of.” He covered his eyes with his arm while Heaven went back to making buzzing noises. He had no idea why. Maybe she was a bee today. She was lucky she was so damn cute.

After a while, Heaven fell quiet—rarely a good sign. He peeked out from under his arm to see her climbing onto the desk, arm reaching for one of Clarke’s paintbrushes she left out last night.

“No,” Bellamy yelled, jumping out of bed. His foot landed on something that wasn’t solid ground, sending him flying. He landed with a thud in a pile of toys, his head cracking against the side of the bed. “Son of a bi-” He clamped down on the string of curse words fighting to get out.

Heaven scrambled down, eyes wide as saucers. “’Kay?” she asked—her brows knit tightly together as she hovered near him.

Bellamy prodded the back of his head where he could feel a lump forming. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Heaven disappeared into the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a roll of gauze unraveling behind her. Bellamy watched in confusion as she flitted around the room, looking in drawers and on shelves until she found everything she was looking for. She dropped her bundle onto the bed next to him and chose a familiar light from the pile.

“Hey, where did you get that?”

Heaven flipped the light on and off a couple times then flashed it in his eyes. She looked so serious. His shoulders shook with barely contained giggles. She grew more and more agitated when he wouldn’t keep his face turned toward her. Finally, she stomped her foot in frustration and bonked him on the head with the light—a satisfied little smirk on her face.

“OW!” He rubbed his head. “Anyone ever tell you that you have a horrible bedside manner?”

Ignoring him, she pulled out a toy stethoscope Raven constructed out of scrap metal. She pressed the end to his chest, nose scrunched in concentration. Then his neck. Then his cheek and eye. Bellamy bit his lip to keep from laughing again. Satisfied that he sounded all right, she started wrapping his head with the gauze.

“Really, I’m fine. I don’t-”

She smacked his hand away when he tried to stop her so he had no choice except wait for her to finish. She hummed an unknown tune to herself as she worked. When she ran out of head to bandage, she moved to wrapping his face and neck. 

“I look like a mummy,” he grumbled.

Heaven stuck her arms out in front of her and staggered around, moaning.

Bellamy lost it—laughter bubbling up unchecked. “What has Harper been letting you watch?”

Heaven shot him a wicked grin then continued her doctoring despite his sighs and half-hearted protests. She finally got to the end of the gauze just as the door opened.

Clarke stumbled to a stop, nearly tripping over the mess. “What in the world-”

Heaven cocked her head from one side to the other, admiring her work then popped a kiss on the top of his head just like he did whenever she was hurt. “‘Kay?”

“I blame you,” Bellamy told Clarke, barely keeping a straight face. “You are a bad influence on her.”

Clarke laughed for entirely too long before she shut the door and helped untangle him.


End file.
